


Bellatrix: High Priestess of Church Potter

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batshit Crazy Women, Body Worship, Body Writing, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Cock Worship, Drug Use, F/M, Food Kink, God Harry, Hairy Pits, Hairy Pussy, Harem, Incest, Lactation, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Nipple Piercings, Nuns, Piercings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Racism, Religion, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Scat, Toddlerdom, Toilet slavery, Watersports, Worship, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: When Bellatrix goes with Voldemort to Godric’s Hollow and sees Harry vanquish him she comes to realize he is more than a human. He is a God, and she takes it upon herself to have others bask in his glory. ['God' Harry x Harem] [Batshit Crazy Women]WARNING - THIS DOES CONTAIN STUFF RELATING TO RELIGION AND HAS RACISM/RACIST REMARKS! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS THING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Harem, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 314





	1. Finding Her God

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if you aren't into this type of thing; TURN BACK NOW!
> 
> Note - Please don't ask for updates! It gets updated, when it gets updated! Don't rush me!
> 
> x/x
> 
> DISCORD SERVER LINK - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE
> 
> x/x [Actress' Used]
> 
> Bellatrix – Natalie Wonder (Hairy) 
> 
> Narcissa – Sally D’Angelo (Trimmed) 
> 
> Molly Weasley – Eliza Allure (Hairy) 
> 
> Amelia Bones – Mz. Berlin (Shaved) 
> 
> Emma Granger – Rocky Emerson (Trimmed) 
> 
> Ami Patil (OFC) (Patil Twins’ Mother) - Persia Monir (Very Hairy) 
> 
> Brianna (Nun) - Misty Stone 
> 
> Brandie (Nun) - Brandie Moore

“Lily, it’s him! Take Harry and run!” A young man by the name of James Potter shouted in panic, to his wife that was currently upstairs with his son.

He knew she was smart. Frightfully so. So much so that people had started calling her the ‘Smartest Witch of the Century’, a moniker which was earned in Hogwarts when she got all four ‘ Outstanding's ’ and one ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in their final NEWT exams. Something which hasn’t been done in a very long time.

However, this was something in which he was hoping that luck would be on their side. They had been on edge ever since the news that Voldemort had somehow gotten the knowledge of their hiding place in Godric’s Hollow. It had been a tense, nervous time for the young couple, even more so when they knew that his target would be Harry, their only son, who was just only fifteen months old.

Knowing that one of the most powerful and one of the most dangerous Dark Lords of all time had set his sights upon Harry was something that was terrifying to even think about.

Yet, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a shout of ‘Bombarda Maxima’ from the other side of the door. Yet, to his shock and horror, he realized that Voldemort wasn’t alone!

**_ BOOM _ **

Shielding his eyes from any wayward splinters launched in his direction from the now absolutely pulverized front door that kept them hidden away from the world, was now breached!

Realizing that his wand was not on his person, but rather in the other room across the way, James realized that he was effectively on a timer.

A very short and rapidly ticking timer, but he hoped that he would be able to hold off Voldemort and his follower for long enough for Lily to find an escape route.

“Ooh, look who it is~” James’ face lost the remaining color that it had when he realized who that voice belonged to! Possibly one of THE most dangerous Death Eaters, one who was holding onto the barest of sanity, “It’s  mistah Potter without a wand! Poor diddums~”

It was Bellatrix Lestrange. That was not good in the slightest.

“Ah... what a... lovely home.” The bone chilling sinister voice of Voldemort spoke out as he took a rhetorical look around the now destroyed front portion of the home.

Placing his bravest face that he could muster in the face of certain death, James Potter looked towards his opponents, in the possible last moments of his life.

Firstly, the one that stood out the most like a sore thumb was Voldemort. His tall and skeletally thin frame, and creepy stature was only amplified by the fact that he had extremely pale white skin that looked like it was flaking off. His dark scarlet eyes that had slits in them were able to torment people within nightmares. His nose only consisted of snake-like slits, along with large hands – one of which was pointing his wand directly at him - with unnaturally long fingers that almost resembled spider’s legs.

If James was a gambling man, he would bet a thousand Galleons that he had the Avada  Kedavra curse on his lipless mouth.

All in all, he looked like a mass abomination, a creepy mix of snake and human that shouldn’t even exist.

Yet, it was the appearance of the follower, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing a few feet behind him – almost in respect and reverence – that caught his attention as well.

She was a tall woman, with unblemished white skin, and had long, thick and shiny dark hair that seemed to swallow any and all light. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips that were slightly tinted with red – possibly from lipstick – and heavily-lidded black eyes that gleamed of insanity, it was also possible to see a hint of the Dark Mark tattoo on her inner left forearm.

It was a well-known fact that Bellatrix was Voldemort’s  right-hand woman, and also known to be extremely devoted to his cause.

She was perhaps the most dangerous of his followers, along with being the most sadistic of them. Seeing her here was definitely not foreseen by either of them, even when they preparing and planning possible escape routes

However, Voldemort soon turned his uninterested gaze towards the staircase, the very staircase that led towards the nursery, and where Lily and Harry currently wear.

He almost seemed to smirk as he heard movement upstairs, “Bellatrix.” He simply said, not even turning his gaze towards her, nor on James.

“Yes, my Lord?” Bella instantly replied out, her voice conveying complete  reverence to him, she was also quivering lightly from having her lord say her name.

“Take care of James.” Voldemort stated, before his robes billowed behind him from the slight gust of chilly Autumn air from the massive hole in the wall from where the door was blown to  smithereens.

“At once!” She replied out, before she cackled with an insane gleam shining in her coal black eyes as she turned her attention towards James.

However, to her slight surprise, James was no longer in the same spot he was. Hearing an enraged shout of ‘You bastard’ forced her attention towards the voice, where her eyes widened slightly as she saw James rushing towards Voldemort!

In one swift motion, she had her wand out and she fired off a quick, “ Expelliarmus !”

From the tip of her wand, a bright scarlet light was fired out and landed a direct hit on James, sending him flying into the wall with so much force that it chipped off a small portion from the point of contact.

Voldemort wasn’t even  phased by what just happened, instead, he simply continued his way  up the stairs, like he wasn’t just rushed at, nor had a spell land so close to him.

“Naughty, naughty~” Bella sung out, her eyes regaining that insane gleam returning within her eyes as she licked the tip of her wand and slowly sauntered her way towards her downed opponent.

“You... bitch!” James coughed out, wincing as he felt a large rush of pain flare within his spine. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was already forming a massive bruise.

Bellatrix frowned lightly at the language thrown her way, and it really turned her off, “Crucio!” She shouted, pointing her wand directly at James.

The effect was instantaneous, James started to violently shake and convulse on the splintered floor, his mouth open, but no sound was escaping from it.

“I was going to have some fun in torturing you.” Bellatrix said, her voice no longer in its sing-song tone, but now, it was serious, “But just for that, you don’t get the pleasure in having someone such as I torturing you.” She growled out.

Being called a bitch was not fun!

Aiming her wand directly at his head, James was unable to do anything as the tip of the wand started to glow a blinding green, “Avada Kedavra!” She snarled out.

It was over in a flash, the blinding green light connected onto James right between the eyes. Then, it was all over. As soon as the Killing Curse hit its mark, he had stopped moving completely, his eyes grew blank as he was given a swift, and painless death.

“Disgusting.” Bellatrix muttered out, before spitting on the body of James Potter, almost giving him her own little send off.

The sound of screams coming from Lily Potter entered her ears, and she almost shivered in pleasure at the sheer despair that she felt coming from that voice, gaining a very pleased expression as she heard her Lord’s sinister voice echo through the house, it was then she decided that she would be in the room, to witness the fall of the supposed ‘Chosen One’ that was relayed to them by Severus Snape.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Bellatrix to arrive within the open doorway in the nursery, where her Lord was located. She had hoped that she would be able to witness her Lord take down the  Mudblood , however, that was sadly not the case.

**_ THUD _ **

As soon as she was able to actually stand within the doorway and enter the room, Lily Potter, the wife to James Potter, and the mother of the supposed ‘Chosen One’, Harry Potter was already dead on the ground, her green eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

It was rather annoying for Bella to miss out on that, however, at least she was able to witness the next best thing; her Lord killing the one that had the power to vanquish him!

She watched with rapt attention as her Lord approached the baby in the cot, his large, bottle green eyes shining with tears as he knew something was wrong.

Yet, she couldn’t deny; he was rather cute, for a spawn of a  Mudblood anyway. It was just a shame that she couldn’t be able to have the first go at him, make him scream out in agony as he wilted under the  Cruciatus Curse, however, it was for the best, as they were now definitely on a time limit. There will be very little doubt that Dumbledore or his ‘followers’ would be arriving soon.

“Hmm... a shame.” Voldemort spoke out, breaking the silence in the room as his hand came under Harry’s chin and made him look into his eyes, “To think that the prophecy was speaking about you.” He said, before snapping his hand away from the baby in the cot.

Without warning, Voldemort brought his wand and pointed it directly at the baby, whose bottle green eyes were still filled with tears, but seemingly not looking away from his coming death.

“Avada  Kedavra .” Voldemort spoke out simply, not even blinking nor flinching away as the tip of his wand started to glow a  venomous green color.

In a bright flash, the Killing Curse shot out from the tip of the wand and rushed towards Harry, who still surprisingly didn’t look away from his oncoming demise.

Yet, somehow, someway, the curse hit Harry, yet he didn’t fall lifeless. Instead, the curse seemed to rebound, shooting back towards Voldemort, who was unable to do anything as the Killing Curse landed a direct blow to his body.

In a bright explosion of venomous green, Bella shielded her eyes, unwilling to stare into the bright explosion and injure her eyesight.

Cracking open her eyes, she looked stunned, as Harry was still alive and well, only with a nasty looking scar upon his forehead, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, his body simply gone. All that was really left of him was the old and tattered hooded cloak that he wore just moments before.

“What... just happened?” Bella spoke out, not believing what had just transpired.

How... how did a baby survive a Killing Curse! It was physically impossible for that to happen!

Yet, most of all, how did a baby somehow manage to rebound it back onto the person who fired the curse!

Unless...

One of the few remaining strands of sanity that Bella had simply snapped that moment. Placing her wand back in its holster, which was on her outer right thigh, she slowly approached the small baby in the cot, almost in a trance as she continued to stare at him in amazement.

Surprisingly, Harry turned his head and watched as the new person approached him, tears still falling from the pain that he felt upon his forehead and with the smell of blood assaulting his senses. He watched in outright confusion as the woman seemed to stare at him like he was unearthly.

“What... are you?” Bellatrix questioned, as she brought her manicured hand and placed it upon his cheek, her eyes still glinting with something that wasn’t sadistic insanity.

A few moments after she touched Harry, a rush of emotions ran through her, along with a fire being lit within her body as she shivered lightly. Bringing her hand away from Harry, she set her gaze upon it, almost with reverence as she brought it closer to her bosom for a few moments.

Unable to prevent herself, and her flaring emotions, she picked up Harry from his cot.

Another strong burst of emotions and feelings burst through, and the small fire that lit within her seemed to burn brighter and hotter, yet it wasn’t a painful feeling. In fact, it was probably the most  pleasurable feeling that she had ever experienced to date!

Unable to prevent the small titter to escape her mouth, she gazed upon Harry yet again, and as soon as her eyes landed upon his body, she quivered on spot, before her gaze was brought to the mark on his forehead – the only scar that he had after downing her former Lord – she was unable to hold herself back as she gave a small, chaste kiss upon the boy, almost lovingly.

“You’re special, aren’t you.” She murmured out, “Defeating the big bad Dark Lord as a baby, with no serious injury, but merely a scar.” She cooed, out, before she clutched him close to her bosom.

Just like that, Bellatrix ran off in the dead of night, with Harry in her clutches, missing the arrival of Severus Snape and Hagrid by mere minutes! 

Yet, she wouldn’t harm him, not at all.

Not when he was able to kill one of the most powerful Dark Lords of all time, and survived a direct hit from a Killing Curse.

No. Bellatrix knew that Harry wasn’t simply a baby. She knew she was something else, and that was why he was  prophesized to vanquish the Dark Lord – which came true!

He was a God. A God that was disguised as a baby!

* * *

In the following days that Bella had been on the run with God, looking for a place to hide and lay low, she was able to hear the mass celebrations, yet also the mourning of the Potter family. How they, and Harry – no, her God – had played in destroying Voldemort once and for all.

Yet, she was cackling with glee, she had loved the celebrations the Wizarding World was throwing for her God. She encouraged it, actually! She made sure that Harry was able to hear the celebrations of his victory and success, whispering words of praise to the small  15-month-old God in baby form.

However, as the days and nights continued to roll over, Bella’s already low amount of sanity was depleting further, and she was becoming more and more obsessed with Harry, her words of praise turned into words of complete loyalty and worship. Her hormones had gone completely haywire, and that caused her body to react accordingly.

She had started to produce breastmilk.

At first, she had been shocked to actually see it happen to her, yet, that shock quickly diminished away, and had instead been replaced by absolute joy!

She believed that her body had been altered by her new Lord and God, Harry. She believed that her body had been altered by him as a gift by him for her absolute loyalty and words of worship!

Every time when her God’s stomach growled, she stopped what she was doing and breastfed her Lord, giving him the food and nutrients that he so desperately required. Each time he suckled, there was an explosive blast of pleasure that ripped through Bellatrix, yet she didn’t act on it, only when her God was asleep, she pleasured herself then.

Her God was more important than her pleasure, and seeing him smile contently after being breastfed by her was enough to send chills down her spine, and when her God had called her ‘Mama’ one night, she simply denied it, and said that she was ‘A mere loyal follower’.

As her journey across England continued, she eventually found the perfect spot for them to settle down!

A small, abandoned town called  Mardale Green, located in the Northernmost part of the Cumbria county. Despite it being destroyed and somewhat flooded, it was perfect!

It had all that she needed; it had a Church that will be refurnished and opened in the name of her new God, it had several homes that could house new followers, and most importantly; it was isolated from the world, meaning that she and possibly others were free to worship their new God and religion in peace!

She just needed to find others to become enlightened like she had been, she needed more like her to bask in the glory that was her new God, and most importantly; her God needed more followers to worship him!

What was a God that only had one single follower?

This would be the start of a new village. A new secluded area where crime was forgotten, a place in which their God’s word was absolute!


	2. First Followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RACIAL SLURS! THIS ALSO MAKES FUN OF RELIGIOUS ITEMS SUCH AS PRAYERS, AND RELIGIOUS FIGURES! ALSO CONTAINS DRUG USE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Discord - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

As Bellatrix quickly rounded the corner that was just behind the church – making sure that she was out of sight of the other abandoned buildings and away from the empty windows of the old church, Bellatrix shifted her God so that he was looking at her.

“My Lord, you must be quite and play along for the next part.” She whispered to him, her black eyes shining reverence as she gazed at her God, “Your loyal follower is about to get us a new home, and a new place of worship for others. Can you do that for me? That is my only request.” She nearly pleaded at the end.

Harry, unable to know what was happening, but his young mind did understand the word ‘play’, and he nodded his head, with a happy gurgle and light clap.

Seeing this, Bellatrix couldn’t help but crack a smile at how cute her lord was acting. Gently kissing him on the forehead, and making sure to savor the feeling of her unworthy lips making contact with his perfect skin, she set him down on a stone wall.

Quickly brushing her hands through her hair, she made sure to make it even more wild and untamed from what it was previously, and rubbed her hands in the dirt before rubbing her now dirtied hands all over her face, making her nose twitch in annoyance as she smelt the pure earthly smell lingering around her face. She kept on reminding herself that this was purely for the cause of gaining residency, all she had to do was look starved, tired, and dirty.

From what little she knew of nuns, she knew that they were kind to those who sought for shelter, and if she was able to pull of this bullshit of a story, then it would be possible, and her and her new lord would be able to have a place to live.

Nodding to herself once she dirtied up her clothes, she did the same to her lord, although she felt absolutely disgusted with herself as she dirtied his perfect, flawless skin. When this was all over, she would be sure to repent for her sins that she had  committed against her lord. Praying for forgiveness from him.

Maybe... if she gave that nun to him as present, maybe that will be able to help with her repenting.

“I’m sorry.” Bellatrix said, still feeling disgusted with herself for her actions, however, she quashed down that feeling before picking up her lord once again, bringing him close to her bosom – she swore that they got bigger as well!

With him in her clutches, Bella started to make her way towards the front of the church, pretending to walk with a limp as she started her next little part of the plan, “Help!” She yelled out, her voice  mimicking someone in trouble perfectly, “Please! Anyone, help!” She called out again, making sure to shift her voice so she sounded more scared and afraid.

“My goodness!” She heard a rather  young womans voice yelp out from within the church, before her ears picked up the sound of frantic footfalls coming closer.

Hearing the incoming footfalls, Bella managed to shift her face, so she looked to be in a great amount of physical pain, before she shakily turned around to look inside the church, making sure to look hopeful as she did so, and she saw the nun rapidly approach her, with a concerned look upon her face.

However, as Bellatrix watched as the nun approach, who looked to be in her early twenties, she couldn’t help but feel disgusted by what she saw.

The nun that was approaching her was black, but also, from what she could tell from the way that the nuns robes were slightly displaced, was the fact that the woman didn’t have a chest whatsoever, high A-cup at most, low B-cup if she was being generous, and she could also see thick, curly  brunette hair from under the hood of her nun robes.

If she were a gambling woman, she would also presume that this black, skinny bitch didn’t have an  arse either.

That was  severely disappointing. Her Lord deserves the absolute best, no matter what it was.

“Are you alright ma’am?” The nun questioned, looking over her body which made her shiver in disgust as those unworthy eyes racked over her body, “What are you doing out here?” She questioned once again, before gently grabbing onto Bellatrix’s arm and leading her inside the old church.

Bella took a deep breath, before spitting out her bullshit story, mentally praying that this black bitch would buy it, “I... was running away.” Bellatrix started, fake tears welling in her eyes.

“Oh no, why?” The nun questioned softly, gently placing her down on one of the few pews within the church.

“They... were trying to kill me.” Bellatrix murmured out with a small sniffle to accompany it, “They called my son a freak... and because I’m his mother... they... they wanted to kill me to make sure I don’t make any more freaks.” She finished, before bringing her Lord up to her face and hugging him tightly to try and sell the story even more.

The nun blinked, almost shocked at what she heard, “Oh, how sinful.” She murmured out, before placing her hand upon Harry’s cheek – an action that made Bellatrix bite back a growl that threatened to escape her throat – and she gave a soft smile to him, as those bottle green eyes regarded her in childlike curiousness, but also a hint of fear, “Who would dare call him a freak? He is so adorable~” The nun murmured out, breaking out of character by releasing a  rather cute squeal of delight as Harry babbled in his baby tongue.

The last thing that the nun heard before everything went black for her, was the cruel and insane cackling of the woman who she had just brought into the church.

She couldn’t even move away from the baby, before she heard the woman mutter out, “ Expelliarmus !”

All she felt was a massive burst of pain collide into her stomach with the force of a speeding truck, and due to the sheer amount of force, the nun was thrown back into one of the pews on the other side of the church.

Yet, she was out like a light before she could comprehend what had happened.

“Disgusting black bitch.” Bellatrix muttered out, shooting a nasty glare at the  unconscious holy woman on the pew.

As Bellatrix stood from the pew, she brought her gaze towards Harry, and she could see that he looked confused, as he gazed towards her, then back to the nun, “Don’t worry, my Lord.” Bellatrix said, crouching down closer to Harry, before ruffling his hair, getting a small giggle from him, “Everything is going to plan.” She said, before placing a small chaste kiss to his forehead.

However, she lost her smile as she turned her attention towards the knocked out black nun across the church, gripping her wand just a little tighter, she made her way towards the nun, a disgusted look upon her face as she got closer to her.

She tapped her wand on the chest of the nun, and in a few moments, the nun’s body started to change color, blending in with the chipped wall of the church, and the rest of her body was changing to a dark grayish-silver color, the exact same color as the tiles on the floor.

All in all, the nun now looked  invisible , almost like she was a chameleon, and it would have to take something looking extremely closely to actual spot the  unconscious body.

“Sister Misty! What is taking you so long?”

Blinking in confusion as Bellatrix heard another voice, a woman’s voice that had a distinct accent that wasn’t from the United Kingdom.

However, now wasn’t the time to think upon such trivial things, instead, Bellatrix quickly made her way back over to Harry, before picking him up and keeping him close to her bosom.

However, as she saw the doorway to the church, she noticed that another nun had entered. However, this time, Bellatrix liked what she saw!

The woman was obviously not of British descent, as her skin-tone was way to caramel for that, and her accent also helped to convey that idea. However, instead of that black bitch, this nun had a sinful body hiding underneath her robes.

The robes were placing extra emphasis upon her chest, where they seemed to balloon out slightly from the scale of her breasts, however, she had this rather... cute plump figure as well.

Bella didn’t know how or why she had taken a liking to this nun, but she was certainly going to find out!

“Oh...” The second nun spoke ever so eloquently, blinking a few times in confusion as she saw the ruffled woman, along with the adorable baby in her arms.

“Expelliarmus!”

Before she could even register, the second nun was blown back by the spell with so much force that she collided with the concrete doorway of the church. Before she even hit the ground, she was in the realm of  unconsciousness .

* * *

Both nuns were forced awake with a jolt, and as they blearily opened their eyes, trying to remember what had happened previously, they saw something that made them a little fearful.

They saw that the woman from before everything turned black, however, that is not what made them fearful, what made them fearful was the fact that the woman was practically naked! She was wearing a tight, black corset that would give many a man  erections and possible  wet dreams .

“Ah, morning~ my two  wittle nuns~” Bellatrix cooed out, moving one leg over the other, showing off more skin to the two nuns.

The two nuns bristled in anger at the baby talk that they were on the receiving end of, however, as they tried to move, they found out that they couldn’t! Looking down at themselves, they soon noticed that they were bound and tied up, with their wrists being roped together, and their ankles were also bound.

However, the most horrifying thing to learn, was the fact that they were left only in their undergarments!

Sister Misty was wearing some rather raunchy black frilly panties that clung to her moderate figure, and her breasts were so small that she didn’t even need a bra, hence why one of the many crude nicknames from Mother Brandi to her was ‘Mosquito Bites’.

Mother Brandi on the other hand, she was wearing more uninteresting garments, wearing a large creamy colored bra that held her bountiful high C-cup breasts, her rather chubby belly jiggling with each breath she took, and she was wearing creamy colored hip-huggers – hipsters, the proper name – however, they were pulled up so high thanks to her current predicament, that it was actually possible to see her  cameltoe , with her puffy lips being seen through the rather bland fabric.

“ Wh -what have you done to  us; you bitch!” Sister Misty screeched out, trying her best to give a glare to Bellatrix, but she just laughed it off, instead of looking scary, she looked like a cute little kitten.

“Sister Misty!” Brandi yelled out, looking absolutely  scandalized by the language that her fellow nun had used.

However, Bellatrix soon got up from her chair that she was sitting on, and gave a few long, imposing strides born of religious zeal, Bellatrix crossed the room, and backhanded the poor black nun, making a resounding  _ ‘slap’ _ echo throughout the room.

“I’m not a bitch.” Bellatrix said, before roughly grabbing the curly locks of the black nun – which made her wince in pain as small tears escaped the corner of her eyes – before she continued, “I am a Witch, and as for what I’ve done, you little black piece of shit, I’ve put you, and your ‘Mother Superior’ on the path that you will stay for the rest of your lives!” She said, her tone getting all the more eager and slightly crueler as her eyes gained a demented gleam, “Today is the day you start worshipping the One True God!” She finished with a small cackle that sent shivers down the spines of the nuns.

“You are nuts, you crazy cunt!” Sister Misty shouted in  hysterics , trying her best to wiggle free from the tight bondage that she was kept under.

Mother Brandi, however, didn’t reprimand Misty. Not for the fact that she was thinking the same thing, but it was because, much to her dying shame, she could feel her special place start to leak with some of her special juices.

_ ‘She... she’s so... dominant... and... domineering!’ _ A dark voice within her mind echoed out, corrupting her even further, displacing all of the pure thoughts she was trying to think to forget about this current situation.

“I may be nuts, but in an hour, you will be on my level of insanity, singing the gospel of my God, praising his every move and word and praying to my God each morning, afternoon and evening!” Bellatrix listed off, leaning nice and close to the black bitch, before she grabbed her roughly by the neck, and pulling her into the deepest, nastiest kiss that the poor nun had ever experienced.

Sister Misty tried her best to pull away, however, the grip from Bellatrix was too strong, and she had tried to bite the tongue of the one that dared to defile her, but that was the perfect time for Bellatrix to strike, as she pushed her tongue into the nun's mouth and absolutely dominated it, and in the end, it turned into the nun actually started to suckle on her tongue in an attempt to break the kiss!

_ ‘W-why... why am I getting turned on!?’ _ Were the thoughts running through poor Sister Misty’s mind. 

However, it seemed like  a darker part of her mind, something in which she had tried for years to force down finally showed face once again,  _ ‘Because you are a dirty nigger. You live to please others, no matter what!’ _

As the smooch finally ended, Bellatrix pulled away with a disgusting smacking sound, yet, she frowned lightly as the taste of the black nun stayed upon her tongue.

“Pah!”

Spitting a large glob of saliva, that landed in the poor nun’s open mouth, Bellatrix quickly grabbed under her chin and forced her to look upwards, so the massive glob of intertwined saliva travelled down her throat and into her stomach, “You taste disgusting!” Bellatrix snarled out, before roughly pushing her away, making the poor black nun’s head slam against the headrest of the bed, “Be thankful that I am letting your black ass even close to my God!”

Fighting through the harsh, stinging pain on the back of her head, Sister Misty glared at Bellatrix, tears forming at the edge of her eyes, “We will never worship Satan, you slut!”

Bellatrix blinked for a second, before the venomous statement seemed to finally sink into her. However, much to the confusion of Sister Misty, Bellatrix started to cackle so hard that tears of mirth started to form at the edges of her eyes, “Hah! That is one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard!” Bellatrix said, giving a final  unlady -like snort as she wiped away the tears, “I have no interest in that bitch you call Satan, nor any of the Demons in hell.” She said, before gaining a large, adoring smile on her face, “Not when the one true God sits right behind me!”

After Bellatrix said that, she stepped aside, showing the nuns that placed behind her was a rather comfortable leather chair that wasn’t there before, however, sitting on the seat, looking at them with large, curious eyes, was Harry, the fifteen-month-old toddler.

“A child!?” Sister Misty yelled out, now well and truly believing that this woman was not in the slightest bit of sane, “You actually believe he’s God!?”

However, she was so caught up into this conversation, that she didn’t notice her superior gazing at the black haired, bottle-green eyed baby, with a look of curiosity on her face.

**_ SLAP _ **

“You bitch!” Bellatrix snarled out, retracting her hand away from the black bitch, her face turning a nice shade of red from her anger at the outburst, “How could he not be? Just look at him!” Bellatrix said, before she made her way over towards her God, “The perfect face-” She said, gently smooshing his cheeks together, which made him giggle, “-perfect arms, perfect legs, but most importantly-” Bellatrix listed off, before sending a teasing smirk over towards the bound nuns, “-his perfect cock!”

That was when both Misty and Brandi saw for the first time, that the toddler in front of them was naked from the waist down. However, they couldn’t even question how or when, as they both swore that he was wearing pants when they first spotted him.

However, they could feel their jaws drop and Misty felt an extremely strong urge to gag and pray to the Lord above about how... unholy and sinful that the sight was!

Right in front of them, a toddler that probably couldn’t even stand yet, had the largest cock that they had ever seen! There is no way that... thing could ever belong to a baby, nor on a human in general!

10 meaty inches of toddler cock greeted them, and they could see every detail so clearly. The large, hairless balls that were probably the size of small oranges, along with small veins being spotted running up, down and around that grotesque cock.

Even at an age that was absolutely impossible to have a cock that size, even with the world's best scientists and doctors could ever hope to achieve through experimentation and advanced DNA mutations, it still hung low, down past his knees and probably swayed with every movement that he took, and there was just no clear way to hide it at all!

Mother Brandi was getting even more corrupted, not only did Bellatrix’s domination over her black ‘underling’ from earlier start to sway her to the side of the most delightfully sinful, but now, seeing the largest cock that she had ever seen before, was also placing her mind under a barrage of sinful, absolutely disgusting thoughts.

However, Mother Brandi’s fate was sealed for good once she tore her gaze away, and her eyes came into contact with the toddler’s own bright bottle-green eyes.

_ ‘So... perfect.’ _ She thought to herself, before she suddenly gave a silent scream as her cream-colored panties soaked completely through, as her very first orgasm rocked through her body, with the large wads of juices managing to seep through the fabric, soaking the sheets under them with her fluids forever.

“How does... that... monstrosity live?!” Misty screeched out, trying her damned hardest to get rid of the bindings on her arms to scratch her eyes at, so she could never ever see that... monstrosity again.

However, sadly for her, her mind betrayed her once more, and it burnt that image into her mind... forever.

“Now to change your outlook on life, you dirty nigger!” Bellatrix said, grabbing under the chin of the black nun, forcing her to look into her eyes, “ Legilimens !” With that spoken out, Bellatrix found herself entering the niggers mind, and saw key moments of her life played out before her eyes, and what Bellatrix saw made her grin like a loon.

* * *

_ You filthy nigger, you don’t deserve to be in the same place as us normal white folk!” _

_ A rather scrawny, nerdy looking white teenager called out, his glasses angling upwards slightly as the much larger – height and muscle wise - white teens behind him all patted him on the back, and what seemed to be praising him. _

_ Misty simply kept her head down, clutching at the books in her hand as she made her way down the corridor, leading up to her lockers. _

_ However, even that was covered in small graffiti marks of racial slurs and degrading terms. _

* * *

Bellatrix hummed in thought at that, so it seemed like even from an early age, that this little black bitch had been torment by racism. Maybe she can use that to her advantage to break her down even moreso, to the point in which she got off on being called nasty things like this!

However, before Bellatrix could plan further upon that, she was suddenly inside of another memory.

* * *

_ “Oh god~ This feels good!” Misty moaned out, she took a hit of cocaine as she placed her nose against the table in the living room, with a large line of cocaine that went halfway to the other end of the table. _

_ Sitting beside her, another black woman was eagerly watching, her eyes bloodshot red, with a large grin plastered on her face, revealing her yellowed and misaligned teeth, “Yeah, babe! Sniff that coke like it’s the last thing you would do!” She cheered on her friend. _

* * *

“Huh, so our little nun is a druggie... now, how did that happen, to go from doing drugs, to pledging your life and soul into someone that isn’t even a God.” Bellatrix muttered out, although, she was greatly enjoying this, seeing the deepest, darkest secrets that this black bitch had to offer.

What a  naughty little girl she is~

However, once again, Bellatrix was whisked away to another memory, although this one nearly made her disgusted as it turned her on.

* * *

_ You want more bitch? You  _ _ gotta _ _ pay the price.” A large black woman, with long curly hair said, and in her hand was a rather small bag filled to the brim with white stuff. _

_ Yes, I’ll do anything!” Misty cried out; her eyes locked onto the bag of cocaine in the hands of the much larger, fatter black woman. _

_ nything, huh?” The woman suddenly said, grinning, showing that she was missing one of her front teeth and they were a nasty, off yellow color. _

_ The woman suddenly placed the small bag of cocaine onto the moth-eaten couch, before sitting down on it, before moving her thong to the side, showing her loose, hairy pussy that had dried cum all along the hairs, “Eat me out, if you do a good job, then you will be rewarded.” She said, gesturing, “If not, then tough love, sugar~” _

_ Misty sank to her knees, before she leaned in close towards the loose, hairy pussy, and was assaulted with the smell of dried cum and who knows what else. _

_ “I don’ feel anything, Sugar~ Get  _ _ eatin _ _ ’ if you want the good stuff.” The woman spoke out, before roughly grabbing a handful of Misty’s locks, before shoving her face first directly into her pussy. _

_ It didn’t take long before Misty’s tongue escaped her mouth, and started to ferociously lap at the much larger woman’s cooch. _

_ “Ah, that’s it,  _ _ ya _ _ filthy nigger. Eating out my loose pussy for your next hit.” The woman grunted out, before starting to move her hips, so she was smothering poor Misty beneath her loose, meaty flaps. _

* * *

“Yuck.” Bellatrix gagged out, making a mental note to forget all about that woman and her loose, hairy cooch!

She may be hairy down there, but not to that extent! She swore that she saw hair all around that woman’s asshole as well!

However, thankfully, another memory soon greeted her, and it allowed to help her forget all about that disgusting black woman.

* * *

_ Oh God please forgive me! Please accept my as your loyal follower and save me from this life of sin!” Misty moaned out, wearing absolutely nothing, revealing her black body to all. _

_ However, it was what she was doing that was a sheer contradiction. She was praying, praying for the non-existent God above to take her in, however, what she was doing was bouncing on a long, thin cucumber that was roughly seven inches long, and bouncing with such ferocity that it might break the poor vegetable in two! _

_ Please, Lord! My parents abandoned me, after they found out my drug usage!” Misty moaned out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, “Please accept me, I will become a nun, just grant me strength to continue on!” _

_ However, she didn’t stop bouncing instead, she let loose great moans that might’ve shook a few windows in the room, “ _ _ Ahhh _ _ ~ c-cumming!” She screeched out, fully sinking onto the vegetable, leaving no sight of it. _

_ Then, she squirted with such force that it landed on the couch that was a foot away from her, before she fell onto her back, panting like a madwoman, and moaning in pleasure as the cucumber fell back out of her pussy, onto the floor below. _

* * *

Suddenly finding herself in a more recent memory, in which Bellatrix appeared for the first time in the church, she suddenly gained a malicious grin on her face, “Here we go! Time to fix your thought process, dear.” Bellatrix said, before taking a much deeper dive into Misty, where she was basically at the thoughts and feelings of this memory. “The only God is Harry Potter! You will see how holy he is! You must worship every single inch of him!”

With that being said and done, Bellatrix started off harsh and fast, erasing everything from that memory, and even altering it slightly, so now, in the memory that the black nun would recall, she would see Harry shrouded by a brilliant light, and she erased all thoughts and feelings that she might have for this memory and the next one involving Harry, and she started to replace them with simple statements.

**_ “You must worship him! Loot at his greatness, the way his eyes are piercing right through you like you are nothing!” _ **

**_ “You must worship him! How can a baby have a cock that large and not be a God?” _ **

**_ “YOU MUST WORSHIP HIM!” _ **

To make things worse, she had changed everything. The bible pages in which she read, she changed them so it was about Harry and his greatness.

Every painting or structure of God or Jesus that she saw, she replaced it with herself and Harry.

Every single Church that she had ever been to had been a lie, and had been a church of Satanic worship.

She took everything away, even giving her a mental image of a puny white person that claimed to be God to have a tiny needle dick that wasn’t even the size of her pinky.

Then, she reinforced every single memory, thought and dream that she ever had of God to be about Harry, her new God, her new goal of worship.

* * *

Bellatrix shook her head, before grinning slightly at the glazed look that Misty had, before her head fell downwards, looking at the bed in which she was tied upon.

“I...”

“What was that dearie?” Bellatrix spoke out, in a tone that was way too sweet to even be real, “I can’t here you.” She added on, before using her foot to raise the black nun’s head.

“I must...”

“Speak up you stupid nigger!” Bellatrix shouted, snapping the black woman out of her stupor.

“I MUST WORSHIP THE ONE TRUE GOD HARRY POTTER!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, a crazed look entering her eyes as she gazed directly at the toddler in front of her, and she seemed to enter this... enlightened stage of mind.

Bellatrix grinned like a loon, before speaking to her, “Do you want his forgiveness, for the way you called him a monster? An abomination?” She said slowly, making her way closer to the bindings of the woman.

The crazed womans eyes landed on her, and she nodded her head so fast that it was a surprise she didn’t snap her own neck, “Yes! Please! Let me make up for my mistakes! Anything Mistress!”

“Oh, alright then.” Bellatrix scoffed out, before sarcastically saying, “They grow so fast.”

In an instant, the bindings around Misty dropped, and as soon as she felt the freedom, she leapt off the bed, before racing towards Harry, her eyes gaining hearts in them as she came closer to his holy presence.

As Bellatrix watched as Misty run towards Harry, she gained a small frown, before turning her attention to Mother Brandi, who had been suspiciously quite during this entire ordeal.

“You do not have to do anything to me... Mistress Bellatrix.” Brandi spoke out, dipping her head lightly so that her chin was touching her neck.

Bellatrix halted, before blinking a few times, “Excuse me?” She questioned, almost unbelieving to what she had just heard.

“I have seen the truth. I have seen the light.” Mother Brandi spoke out, her eyes travelling over towards the toddler in the seat a few feet away, “This boy... he is God... and it is our duty to make sure that he has as many followers as possible!” Brandi spoke out, tearing her gaze away from her God and onto Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was left speechless, one of the few rarities in her life. She gazed towards Mother Brandi, who still had her head dipped lightly in respect, but she could see it in her eyes. She was bearing truthful. She had seen the way, and now, Harry was her God.

She cracked a large smile; it was possible that Bellatrix may’ve found someone that was just as insane and as devoted as herself! She just had to bring it out in a nun of all people!

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” Bellatrix begun, before dropping the restraints around Mother Brandi’s arms and legs, before she wrapped an arm around her form, “I think we are going to be great friends... you and I.” She added on, before whispering in her ear, “I can’t wait to see how far you fall.”

Brandi shivered as she felt the warm breath of her new Mistress tickle her earlobe. However, her eyes widened in panic as she saw something happening in front of her, “Mistress, look!” She yelled out in panic.

Snapping her head up, Bellatrix turned her gaze towards where  Mother Brandi was pointing, and instantly, she felt her blood boil!

Sister Misty was kissing Harry all over his young body, but she was inching ever so closer to his perfect cock!

“You dirty, unworthy nigger!” Bellatrix shouted at, rushing towards Misty, before roughly grabbing her hair and pulling her away with all of her might, receiving a harsh yelp and cry of pain in reply from the crazed nun.

She pulled her away just in time, as Misty’s tongue was mere inches away from Harry’s cock.

“You dare to think that you are worthy enough to touch the cock of our God like that!?” She yelled out.

Bellatrix got no reply, as Misty’s eyes were locked onto his cock, hearts still in her eyes, even as the tears from the harsh pull away had stung, her tongue was still out of her mouth, and Bellatrix would bet her bottom Galleon that Misty was currently wishing that her tongue could stretch out so she could wrap it around the  cock of her new God.

Bellatrix growled in annoyance from being ignored by this unworthy black bitch. So, she decided to make sure that she got her attention back.

**_ SLAP _ **

A good hard slap to the nuns exposed ass was enough to knock her out of the stupor. Misty looked down to the ground, knowing full well what happened, she spoke in a soft voice, “Thank you, Mistress. You are right... I am not yet worthy enough to please our God like that... only Mother Brandi and Mistress Bellatrix are allowed.” She spoke off, but at the end, she seemed to drone on, almost like she was berating herself.

“You know you must be punished for that crime against him?” Bellatrix questioned harshly, before gazing towards Brandi, who seemed to have a sinister smile as she thought about punishing that black bitch.

“Yes, my Mistress.” Misty spoke out, bringing her head up slightly so she could look up at Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye, “I would have it no other way...” She added on, before taking a cursory glance at Brandi, “May I have one last request, before I am punished?” She questioned.

Bellatrix hummed in thought, before sighing to herself, she then nodded her head, “Yes, what is it?”

“May I and Mother Brandi do our very first prayer to our new Lord, together?” She questioned, almost having this pleading look upon her face as she did so.

“I don’t know...” Bellatrix muttered out, before shooting a glance over towards Brandi, “Would you like to grant this niggers request, before she is punished for her crimes?” She questioned her favorite nun.

“Yes, Mistress. However, I must ask, may I deliver punishment to her as well?” Brandi said, getting up from the bed, and making her way over towards Misty.

“You may, you are my favorite follower of our new God.” Bellatrix said, before standing off to the side, about to take a great deal of pleasure in witnessing the first prayer of the turned  nuns.

Nodding her head at that, Mother Brandi soon knelt upon the ground, just a mere foot away from Harry, before Misty joined her, making sure to keep within arms distance of each other. They soon got into position, with their hands clasped together as they begun to pray, with Misty mouthing the words that her superior came up with.

“Hail Harry, our Lord, full of grace, and blessed be his caretaker, Bellatrix, for the gift she brought to the converted. Caring for him, nurturing him, so that one day, he would be able to shine his holiness down upon those chosen. We ask, oh Lord that you guide us on the right path, so that your word may spread far and wide, and others may know of your glory. Amen.”

Sometime during that prayer, both nuns had lost their prayer pose, before they both started to pleasure themselves in the name of their new Lord, the wet squelches of their juices leaking out onto their hands through the fabric of their panties was clearly heard.

Bellatrix on the other hand, was unable to stop herself from playing with her nipples, twisting them, tweaking them and even gently pulling on them as she listened in on their new prayer for the new God.

It was just so degrading, and she absolutely loved it! She just had to make this a daily thing!

With their prayer done for their new Lord, they got up from their knees, and turned around, however, they were greeted with a sight that made them gasp in surprise, and for Misty, it was a gasp of pleasure as well.

Bellatrix now had strapped around her a massive strap-on, roughly about a foot in length that had tremendous girth, fake veins littered around the black rubber, as another smaller plug was in her pussy to keep it in place as she walked. Yet, in her other hand, there was a slightly smaller, less girthier one, that was roughly ten inches in length, as she offered the fake appendage to Brandi, she spoke out, “That was beautiful girls.”

“Thank you, Mistress. I came up with it on the spot.” Mother Brandi spoke out, dipping her head lightly in respect, but it was clear to hear that she was pleased with the praise that she received from her Mistress.

Looking back up, she took the phallic appendage from her Mistress, briefly surprised with the hefty weight on the thing, before she looked rather confused, “What is this for?” She questioned.

Bellatrix tittered slightly, before maneuvering the strap-on down lower, to Brandi’s undergarments, before ripping them off with a small snap of the elastic, “This, is the bitch’s punishment.” She said, before pushing the small plug inside of Brandi’s exceedingly wet pussy, “We are going to give her a baptism she would never forget.” She added on, before fiddling with the strap-on for a few moments, before snapping it in place.

“Bitch.” Bellatrix said, looking directly at Misty.

“Y-yes, Mistress?” Misty squeaked out, looking a little fearfully at the large strap- ons . They were larger than any vegetable or toy that she ever used before!

“Your pussy and asshole are about to become acquainted with these beauties.” Bellatrix said, tapping her large and girthy appendage, “Mother Brandi will have your ass, and I will destroy that pussy of yours.” She said, before gesturing with her hand in a ‘come hither’ motion, “Come on, time for your punishment, and your baptism!”

Misty gulped lightly, before slowly making her way over towards her Mistress and Mother Superior.

After Bellatrix and Brandi put the strap-ons on Brandi looked at her mistress with a strange look, “Mistress... that cock... is that...” She begun awkwardly, before trailing off and sending a small cursory glance towards Harry, who had fallen asleep from such a long day.

“Ah you catch on quickly love!” Bellatrix said, giving a small peck to Brandi’s cheek, “Yes this is indeed a perfect replica of our Lord’s cock!”

“But would is not be a reward for this sinful nigger to receive such a gift?” Brandi asked, confused as to why they were using these on the unworthy bitch about to be punished.

“Oh no! I consider it one of the worst things that can happen to her.” Bellatrix said, dismissing Brandi’s statement.

“Why, Mistress?” Brandi asked, still really confused as to why this was a punishment and not a reward.

“Because it’s like a man dying of thirst being in the ocean! This is as close as she will ever get to our Gods cock! And it might just drive her insane!” Bellatrix finished, cackling with glee at the thought of the black bitch driven even more insane, only this time because she wouldn’t be able to experience the real thing, only the replicas.

“Oh, Mistress, I think I love you!” Brandi cried out as she felt more juices leave her special place at the cruelty displayed by her.

“Also, my pet, this cock is special.” Bellatrix said, before continuing, “Not only is it a replica of our Lords' cock, but he will feel my pleasure. So...” She trailed off, hoping that she would get the idea that she was putting down.

“When you... cum... he will...” Brandi trailed off awkwardly, an embarrassed flush upon her cheeks as she was unable to get the correct words out. Even saying the word ‘cum’ was a little challenging for her.

“YES!” Bellatrix yelled out, playfully hitting Brandi on the shoulder, like they were absolute best mates who just told a funny joke to the other, “Our Lord will have his first orgasm, and it will be because of us! What an honor to have!” Bellatrix finished off, her eyes gleaming with absolute depravity as she cackled at the prospect of her Lord having his very first orgasm thanks to them.

Misty finally made her way over towards the two girls that were equipped with replicas of her Lord’s cock, although, with some adjustments made to them.

“Finally!” Brandi yelled out, excitement clear in her voice as she lifted up the skinny black bitch with ease, showing strength that was not there before, almost like having her Lord’s cock was giving her the strength of a hundred men, “Let’s punish the sinful nigger in the name of our Lord!”

Misty whimpered slightly as she felt the large phallic object come into contact with her dirty hole, she was almost tempted to cry out, but then, she remembered that this was her punishment, so instead, she kept her head low.

“That’s my girl.” Bellatrix cooed out, before positioning herself so that Misty was in the middle of them, “On three, we thrust in with all of our might.” Bellatrix said.

Brandi nodded her head, intent on following her Mistress’ order.

“One...” Bellatrix started, however, unknown to Misty, Bellatrix gave a simple look towards Brandi, who caught her eyes.

Bellatrix winked, and Brandi looked confused for a moment, before she finally got it and returned that wink. She knew what the plan was, it was to not let Misty get fully prepared.

“Three!”

With that being said in unison, Bellatrix and Brandi forced their way into the rosebud and pussy of Misty, making her screech out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

* * *

Brandi was buried deep in Misty’s ass while Bellatrix was practically in her womb. Yet, they continued the rhythmic fucking, whenever Brandi pulled out, Bellatrix pushed in, and it had been continuing with that pattern for the past few moments.

“Mistress! Look at our Lord's cock!” Brandi called out, locking eyes with her new Lord, who was still  asleep on the chair he was in previously.

Bellatrix looked up at her Lord to see that his cock had gotten even bigger and harder, even though he was asleep, it was still great to see that her spell was working!

“Oh, my Lord you bless us with just letting us look at your perfect erect cock!” Bellatrix cooed out, forcing her eyes away  from her Lord’s cock momentarily and onto his face.

“Cleanse me of my sins in front of our perfect God mistress Bellatrix!” Shouted the former Christian nun in a daze, “I must be purified of my sins so I may serve our God.” She cried out once again,  experiencing another orgasm ripping through her body from the rough double pounding she was receiving by her Mistress and Mother Superior.

Brandi then slaps the nigger hard on the ass, making a resounding clapping noise to echo throughout the rhythmic, rough fucking, “Shut up you fucking porch monkey! This is not a reward! You will never get the honor of touching our Lords' cock!”

“Wha-what?! No! Please, Mistress Bellatrix! I love our Lord! I’ll do anything to please him! Please let just taste the precum dripping out of his beautiful piss slit...” Misty trailed off as she became fixated on the toddler's piss slit.

Bellatrix then proceeds to grabs the former  nuns' nipples and twist as hard  as possible. “You are the lowest of the low! The only way you will ever touch our Lord’s cock will be if he himself allows it! But I will never let a nigger touch the most Holy place of our God!”

“No!” Misty screeched out, before looking teary eyed over to her sleeping Lord, almost begging with her eyes to wake him up, before she cried out to him, “My Lord I promise I will be worthy of you I promise! I will sing your praises to the ends of the earth!”

“Oh fuck! You dirty nigger! At least your pussy is tight! I’m about to... cum!” As the magical cock Bellatrix was wearing shot fake cum into Misty, Brandi came just from seeing her Lord shoot enough cum for three loads from three men!

However, as the cum of their Lord wasted away onto the floor, Brandi looked over to her Mistress.

“Mistress... may this lowly servant please... please lick our lords cum off the floor?” Asked Brandi, with a large, puppy dog eyed look. 

“Of course, my pet! Just save me some!” Bellatrix said, making the two large phallic replicas disappear into thin air, leaving her with the unconscious black nun in her arms.

“Yes mistress!”

“Our Lord is going to rule all!” Said Bellatrix gleefully, before placing Misty down onto the bed, before joining her favorite nun down on the floor and started to lap up their Lord’s cum off of the floor, each time they took a mouthful and swallowed, they moaned in absolute delight.

* * *

That was how a new religion was formed, which Bellatrix aptly named; Potterology, and the two nuns were now devoted followers to the cause, two of many more that were sure to come.

With a new religion formed in this special town with her new followers, the town had a name change, and it went from  Mardale Green, to Potterville, naming the town after their one true God, and it will only be available to live in for women that have been converted into seeing Harry Potter as their one true god.

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Return of the Snake Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING THIS DOES CONTAIN SMUT BETWEEN AN OLDER WOMAN AND A TODDLER!] [ALSO CONTAINS; RIMMING, MINDBREAK, INCEST]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our Discord! We are nearly 100 members strong!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she strolled through the abandoned town of  Mardale Green, wearing a rather thick cloak and with her hair tied back to keep it out of her face as a chilly breeze rocked through this abandoned, or near abandoned town.

For months she had gone without a single word from her sister. Last rumor she had heard was that she went with the dark lord to Godric’s Hollow to wipe out the Potters, however, learning of Voldemort’s passing put a great sense of fear into Narcissa’s heart as she feared the worst for her sister, and she even spent a week in mourning at her supposed loss. 

Next thing she knows she gets an owl from Bellatrix telling her to come to this god forsaken empty hellhole that could barely sustain human life, and that really ticked her off! How dare Bellatrix not even owl her to let her know she had been alive and well!

The letter that she received simply told her to tell no one of its contents, and to come to the church in someplace called  Mardale Green, and Bella wrote after those instructions that would she would see and learn would change her life forever.

Sighing to herself, really wondering what had gotten into her crazy, yet loveable older sister, Narcissa spotted the church that she was told to come to. Frowning lightly as she spotted absolutely nothing different, barring the slight sound of chattering inside, she made her way towards the door, and gave it a light rap on the molding wood, “Bella!” She called out, “Bellatrix Black, open this damn door right now!”

However, after a few moments of nothing, Narcissa growled lowly, before knocking on the door, with a lot more force than what was necessary of a woman of her stature, “I’m freezing my knickers off out here!” She yelled out, a slight embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she admitted that little tidbit of information.

After a few moments of waiting, Narcissa could hear footfalls approach the door and it swiftly opened up. However, it wasn’t her sister that answered the door.

Instead, it was a rather busty looking woman of Hispanic descent, dressed in rather... obscene robes, and if she remembered correctly from the class ‘Muggle Studies’, she was wearing something that allowed her to be  distinguished as a nun.

“Miss Narcissa?” The nun asked curiously.

“Yes, and you are?” Narcissa replied sharply, giving her best look that meant to  give her no bullshit. 

“I am Sister Brandi.” She introduced herself, dipping her head in respect, “I am one the new God’s first followers, all thanks to High Priestess Bellatrix, who showed me the error of my ways.” She said, giving a small wistful sigh as relived the moments of her conversion.

Narcissa blinked in confusion,  _ ‘God? High Priestess?’ _

What the hell had happened to Bellatrix? Had her sister finally gone completely insane? She had never believed in religion before, and the closest she believed in god was the dark lord, and even that was a long stretch of the word.

Had his defeat at the hands of Harry Potter driven her completely around the bend?

“Bellatrix said you would come. She speaks very highly of you. I hope you don’t let her down.” Said Brandi as she led her down a dark hallway towards the back of the church.

Narcissa bristled in anger at what the nun had just said to her. Never in her life had she let down her older sister! 

_ ‘What does she mean by that?!’  _ Narcissa thought, a small frown marring her face still as she followed the nun down the hallway that really needed a new makeover to look at least somewhat manageable.

Finally coming to a door Brandi knocks softly, “High Priestess?” She called out, hoping to garner her High Priestess’ attention from behind the door, and praying that wasn’t disturbing anything between her and her Lord, “Your sister is here.” She added on.

After a few seconds the door opened a crack and out stepped her sister. Or at least, that is what Narcissa thought was her sister.

Bellatrix was nearly completed naked, the only piece of clothing that she was wearing – if it could be called that – was a very skimpy black G-string that did nothing to hide her hairy crotch, however, what caught Narcissa’s eye was the stylized lightning bolt symbol that seemed to be branded just above her crotch, and right above where her womb was.

Whilst Bellatrix’s hair was normally very wild and untamable mess, was now looking even worse, and in fact, she had this... aura about her that meant that she had been thoroughly... fucked.

If that was the correct terminology, Narcissa wasn’t sure, she never did care for Muggle stuff that much to even bother with researching it.

“Cissy! You came!” Bellatrix cheered out, her eyes glinting in happiness as she saw her younger sister standing before her.

However, before Narcissa could even retort, Bellatrix suddenly locked eyes with Brandi, “You and the bitch go make sure that everything is ready for the expansion. We will need every bit of space for the new followers that we will soon have.”

Sister Brandi nodded her head, a large, dopy smile on her face as she gave a small bow to her superior before she left back down the hallway, keen on finding wherever that other bitch was.

“Of course, I came!” Narcissa stated, sounding almost scandalized at Bellatrix’s surprise, and a little annoyed that she had been brushed off in favor of the nun, “I haven’t heard from you in months and all of a sudden I get an owl from you telling me to come to some village at the ends of the earth!” She cried out, “What the hell is going on Bella? Is the dark lord here? How did he escape?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that weak piece of shit!” Bellatrix spoke out, sounding almost venomous as she thought of her previous... lord, who was a mere ant compared to her new one, “My new Lord and God absolutely destroyed him for all time!” Bellatrix cackled with glee as she remembered that moment that  happened oh so long ago~

“Bella? Did I just hear you say something against the dark lord?!” Narcissa stated, her eyes widening slightly as her jaw failed to remain closed as she looked at her sister like she grew another head, the last time someone had said something even remotely negative about Voldemort, it took the house elves days to clean up the mess... and now Bellatrix was calling him weak, and that he was gone forever? 

What had the world come to!?

Narcissa shook her head, before wanting to know this question from her older sister, “Where are your clothes?!”

“Cissy...” She begun, almost looking solemnly at her younger sister, “I witnessed the true power of a Deity, and not just any Deity but the one true God himself! I’ve seen him do things that’s impossible for anyone else to do! He’s the reason on why I am naked now!” Bellatrix finished off, her eyes gleaming with madness as she gazed upon her sister and finished recounting her tale.

Sighing lightly to herself, and trying not to give her sisters delusions any merit but not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath Narcissa decided to tread lightly with what she said next, “Then this man must be a very powerful wizard to have won you over?” She asked, knowing that Bellatrix did have a  tendency to lust after power.

“Oh, he’s a very powerful wizard all right but he’s no man! Come inside and all will be clear.” Without hesitating, she grabs her sister’s hand and pulls her into the room, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Instantly Narcissa noticed a temperature difference. Where it was chilly in the church thanks to the massive chunks missing from the walls and the broken windows, this rooms temperature was perfect. Not too hot nor too cold. 

She then noticed the room was too big for this building,  _ ‘Bella must have used an expansion charm.’ _ Narcissa thought to herself, a small nod, proud that Bellatrix actually remembered some stuff from Hogwarts. 

She was led to a bed that was encased in high quality curtains that were obviously transfigured from another object or two.

Bellatrix then opened the curtains and Narcissa got her first look at her sisters new God.

However, to her shock, it wasn’t a man, it wasn’t even a boy! It was a toddler! Not just any  toddler , it was Harry Potter!

She’d  recognize those green eyes anywhere! She had gazed into Lily’s enough times at Hogwarts to remember them well.

“Bellatrix have you finally lost your mind!?” Narcissa harshly whispered out, “Harry fucking Potter! Dumbledore will be looking in every nook and cranny for this boy.” She harshly stated out again, “What in the name of Merlin possessed you to do this?!” Narcissa screamed.

Bellatrix, instead of answering grabbed her sister by the throat and her tirade was instantly cut off.

“I am very sane sister! You better be glad your yelling did not wake him because then I would be forced to punish you!” She muttered out threateningly, “As for why? I saw the power not of a child but of God himself! He easily destroyed the most powerful dark lord ever and he did it from his crib!” She explained like she was explaining the weather, like all of this made sense to her sane sister, “If you need  more proof of his Godhood take a look at this!”

With that she gently pulled the sheet covering the toddler down and Narcissa was greeted with the sight of the biggest cock she had ever seen! She could not stop the words that came out of her mouth, “Holy shit!”

“Holy is right sister.” Bellatrix cackled softly, “I called you here because I need your help.” She said, a serious look in her eyes for a short amount of time, “I need to spread the word of God and to do that I need the old Narcissa. I need the Snake Queen of Slytherin!” Bellatrix announced, “The woman who made men cum just from sticking her tongue up their ass! The woman who in her third year made the Head Boy give up all his spending money just to kiss and lick your shoes! The woman who made Lily and James Potter disappear for a weekend for a wild threesome and reappear dehydrated and starving!” She listed off, the crazed look slowly returning in her coal black eyes.

Hearing all that brought back memories Narcissa had suppressed since marrying Lucius...

** FLASHBACK **

_ “Do you have the money, slut?” A fourteen-year-old Narcissa Black spoke out to Robin Shipp, the Head Boy from Ravenclaw. _

_ “ _ _ Yes, _ _ Mistress Narcissa!” He quickly spoke out, before producing a small bag that was full of Galleons, it wasn’t a lot, but it was enough, “Here ma’am!” He stuttered out, and basically threw the bag down into Narcissa’s outstretched hand.  _

_ “Ok, slut!” Narcissa said, a rather bored look upon her face as she pocketed the bag of Galleons, “You have now earned the right to clean my shoes with your tongue!” She said, extending her foot out towards the Head Boy. _

_ Immediately, the Head Boy from Ravenclaw sunk to his knees, before he crawled over towards his mistress’ foot, and started to give long, hard licks to her precious shoe, no matter how dirty it was, he would clean it until it was sparkling once again!  _

** FLASHBACK END **

“Where is the woman that stuck her tongue up Rudolphus’ scrawny ass?” Bellatrix murmured out, blowing a puff of air into Narcissa’s ear.

Then, her mind was  assaulted once again with another memory, although this one was less pleasant than the last.

** FLASHBACK **

_ “Oh god Narcissa that feels so fucking good!” Rudolphus Lestrange moaned out, as Narcissa stuck her tongue all the way up his ass and made the man cum an embarrassingly small load of cum, from his embarrassingly small cock that was only the size of her pinky. _

_ ‘Doing this is so much better then actually having to fuck him.’ Young Narcissa thought to herself, at least she made sure to clean his ass thoroughly. _

** FLASHBACK END **

“What about the woman that made Lily Evans and James Potter her slaves.” Bella whispered out, before giving another small lick to Narcissa’s earlobe that caused her to shiver at the feeling.

Once again, another memory flashed into her mind, where she shivered at the memory of it, and how... great it felt.

** FLASHBACK **

_ “Yes~ That’s a good boy James.” Narcissa moaned out, breaking the kiss from the fiery red head that was Lily Evans, “Worship my feet while I fuck your girlfriend!” She said, making sure to spit down onto James’ messy locks as she continued to thrust upwards. _

_ “Oh~ Mistress~” Lily moaned out, her eyes half-lidded and full of lust as her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as she bounced up and down, her small, yet perky B-cup breasts bouncing lewdly as she did, “You fuck me so good!” She screeched out, throwing her back in pleasure, not caring that she smashed the back of her head into the wall of an abandoned classroom, instead, all she could think about was the pleasure that her Mistress was giving her, thrusting in and out of her precious hole with a thick, eight-inch strap-on that was hitting her special spots all the time. _

_ It was so much better than James’ tiny cock~  _

_ However, despite having his girlfriend literally fucked above him, where her slick juices fell onto his naked flesh, James continued to be the perfect foot worshipper of his Mistress, diligently licking her stocking clad foot to perfection with his tiny cock painfully erect and leaking on the stone floor. _

_ Every once in a while, he would take her perfect feet into his mouth and give it the strongest, most passionate kisses he would ever do. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Narcissa quickly returns to the present and looks at her sister, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she relived those memories, “I-I haven’t been that person in a long, long time Bellatrix.” She said, before adding on, “I can’t do that anymore! I have a husband and a son.” She exclaimed like it was the reason she did everything.

Bellatrix merely tittered, before gently stroking Narcissa’s cheek, “Oh please Cissy! Lucius has one of the smallest cocks in all of Britain! And that kid of yours is not much better! You need to start fresh.” She explained, before giving a slight peck to her cheek once again, looking at her younger sister longingly, “I brought you here so we could both take our Lord’s virginity. Just think how big that cock will feel inside of us... how that big, hard toddler God cock will split us wide open and ruin us anyone else... how much more he will want to fuck us when we are pregnant...” As she was saying this, Bellatrix was slowly stripping her sister from her robes, shirt and pants, leaving her only clad in a pair of white lacy panties and an equally lacy white bra.

Of course, Bellatrix being the rather... intrusive person, and a closet pervert, knew that Narcissa’s bra size was indeed 38FF.

Yet, it also showed the physique that Narcissa was hiding underneath her baggy robes, along with her rather plain clothing; she had a nice, toned stomach, large, perky FF-cup breasts, and luscious blonde hair that was accessorized with black tips at the end.

Unable to resist anymore, Bellatrix licked her lips, before slowly bringing her hand down to slowly rub her younger sister’s pussy through the lacy fabric of her underwear, and she giggled once she felt how wet she was.

“Oh God~” Narcissa moaned out, feeling really embarrassed that she was feeling such pleasure by being touched down there by her own older sister. 

“Yes Cissy!” Bellatrix cheered out, her eyes going mad with glee once again as she totally  misinterpreted her sister’s moans, “He is God! His cock needs our cunts to dump his holy seed!” She said once again, “Remember the night before my wedding to that ass Rudolphus? Oh God you were a wildcat in bed! I need that woman to help me fuck our Lord!” She said as she pulled her sister panties to the side, revealing a neatly trimmed batch of pubic hair, before slowly starting to stroke her sister's clit.

“FUCK! Ok Bella! I will try to bring the ‘ Snake Queen ’ back!” Narcissa finally crumpled under the pressure and pleasure that her sister was bringing her, along with the sinful thoughts of the child down before her, “Let me at that perfect God cock!”

“Perfect my sweet little sister! Just hold on while I wake him up.” Bellatrix said, giving another peck to her sister’s cheek, before walking up to her God and gently shaking him awake, “My Lord, I’ve brought you a gift.... my very own sister.” She stated, gesturing to the wild blonde that was recovering from her first orgasm in months, “She is here so we can give you a nasty incest fuck and give you an amazing first fuck with your perfect cock!”

Harry had this childish, excited look upon his face as his caretaker picked him up and brought him closer to a new person.

He always did enjoy seeing someone new! Seeing the same three people over and over again was getting a little boring, in his very young mind.

As Bellatrix carefully placed her God into Narcissa’s hands – which were trembling as soon as she came into contact with him - then Bellatrix looked up into her sister’s eyes, “Cissy.” She said, garnering the blonde’s attention, “I’ve had all this time with him, so please, you do the honors to get our God nice and hard for his two most devoted followers.”

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa walked over towards a bed, before plopping herself down in a rather  unlady -like fashion, before her perfectly manicured hands trembled as her perfectly painted nails brushed against her new God’s huge, perfect cock.

“Oh~ my Lord, you will enjoy this!” Bella said, gently pinching his cheeks as she moved to the side of the duo, “Cissy was such an artist at getting cocks hard! Just look at her sweet looking tits!” Bellatrix said as she ran her finger nails over her Gods nipples. 

“Holy shit Bella! Look how big it’s getting!” Narcissa exclaimed as she watched her Gods cock get bigger... and bigger... and bigger! 

“Cissy do you want to taste it?” Bellatrix asked with wild eyes loving the thought of seeing her sister with her mouth full of God cock. 

“YES!” Narcissa screeched out, “I need this holy fuck meat!”

With that said,  Naricssa placed Harry – no, her God – on the bed, allowing Bellatrix to take hold of him, she then dropped to her knees with a powerful thud on the ground, Narcissa then took the tip of the young child’s cock in her mouth, and instantly, she came, spraying her juices upon the ground! 

The taste! The size! The musky smell! This cock truly was the cock of God! 

“Oh~ God! I’m coming from a little Gods cock in my mouth!” She screamed, slightly muffled thanks to her mouth full of the massive rod of God.

That was the sight that Bellatrix was so gleefully burning into her memory, her sister, now a fellow worshipper of her God’s massive cock. It almost felt like she was watching the rebirth of her sister, and she absolutely loved it!

However, after allowing her sister to feast on the cock of their new God, Bellatrix’s lust was too overwhelming, and she couldn’t wait any longer, like the addicted cock slut that she was.

“Ok, Cissy, move over!” She stated, pushing Narcissa down to the floor, ignoring the sudden yelp that came from her mouth, Bellatrix positioned herself so her pussy was lingering just inches above the rod of her God, “I need that huge piece of God meat in my cunt, immediately!”

Much like how Narcissa was the first one to pop his cherry with blowjobs, Bellatrix was the first one to take his cherry when it came fucking a pussy, as she slowly lowered herself down upon the large, girthy meat, she threw her head back, eyes nearly crossed as she moaned as she felt herself enter Heaven!

“Oh... my... GOD!” She screeched out, moaning slightly as juices sprayed everywhere, with a large chunk of it landing upon Narcissa’s face, “This is the most perfect cock, ever! It’s sliding all the way in, splitting me in two!” Bellatrix yelled out, bright pink hearts entering her pupils as she looked down at her sister, licking her lips as she did so, “Oh, Cissy~ It’s right against my womb~”

Huffing in annoyance as her sister continued to brag to her, after stealing what was rightfully hers – she felt like she deserved to take her God’s virginity, not Bellatrix! - she soon gave a small smirk, one that caused Bellatrix to pause what she was doing.

“Cissy?” She questioned in confusion.

However, Narcissa didn’t answer, instead, she crawled towards Harry, before gently picking him up and placing him on her face, before she let her tongue escape her mouth.

It was then she decided to show her God in why she was called the ‘Snake Queen of Slytherin’.

“Ahh!” Bellatrix screeched out, throwing her head back as she was nearly impaled by the rod of God, and she could feel that somehow, God somehow gained a little more power and ferocity!

Gazing down, she saw where her sister was, “Fuck yes, Cissy! Whatever you are doing keep fucking doing it!” Bellatrix said, reaching down to play with her sister’s hardened nipples, tweaking them as tightly as she could, and watching her sister squirm underneath them both gave her some sort of vindictive pleasure, “He’s all the way in my womb now and he’s giving it a good fucking! And he’s got the most adorable smile on his face. He’s loving this.” She said, briefly seeing that Harry was still positioned safely near them, so he wasn’t being crushed between two, beautiful and naked girls who were currently rimming him, and fucking him at the same time, “Oh Narcissa I think he’s about to cum! Our God is about to cum in his first cunt!” Bellatrix cheered out, feeling the rod twitch and expand within her tight, velvety walls. 

“ Ahhh ~” Bellatrix let loose an unholy mixture of a gargle and moan of pleasure as she felt herself getting filled to the brim, “Holy shit he’s  cumming so much! I’m definitely going to get pregnant!” Bellatrix screamed at the bliss she was receiving from her Lord.

It was so warm... and filling~ She never wanted it to end~ She didn’t care if she had to become glued to his cock, she wanted it to happen!

However, all good things had to come to an end at one point, yet, Bellatrix still believed there were plenty of things left to go~

Looking back down at her sister, she saw that there was a large puddle slowly building between her legs from the number of orgasms that she was experiencing down there, “Cissy, rise.” Bellatrix said, giggling lightly, “Come here my sexy sister... let’s show our Lord a little family love.” 

With that Narcissa rises up to her sister’s face and they start to have a nasty incestuous make out session besides their God. With the sisters moaning as their tongue wrestled for dominance Bellatrix noticed out of the corner of her eye, that her God was becoming hard once again, despite unleashing a massive load in her poor, battered – and most likely, bruised – pussy, “Oh Cissy, if you want a turn you better go quick~ or I’m going to be fucking our Lord’s cock till he’s old enough to go to Hogwarts!”

With that playful – or serious, Narcissa never knew with Bella – she quickly pushed away her sister, making sure she was well away from the cock that she so  desperately wanted in her, rearranging her insides just for him, and ruining her for anyone else.

As she slowly lowered herself onto the massive rod, panting lightly as she felt it split her neglected folds, Bellatrix was quick to grab her by the shoulders, and pull her into the single  nastiest kiss possible, all for their God’s  entertainment !

“ Mmm ~” Bellatrix moaned out, pulling away from the sloppy kiss and licking her lips, “Cissy, God’s asshole is possibly the tastiest thing I’ve ever tasted!” She exclaimed, unable to help herself, she licked her lips once again, “I must taste it, right from the source!”

With that, Bellatrix dove right down, making sure to rub her nose all over the length that was slick with juices, inhaling the strongest musk ever that felt like it melted her brain, before making her way down to her God’s slick little rosebud, before she picked up where Narcissa left off.

Wasting no more time, Narcissa slowly sank further down, inch by inch of big, God cock slowly entered her and rearranged her pussy to his liking.

It was only when she was fully bottomed out on his massive girth that she experienced what true happiness was.

The more of the cock that entered her, the more she wanted to spend her every waking moment of her life to this perfect being.

The part of her mind that wanted to raise her son was replaced, and in its place, was now a  desperate desire to clean his body with her tongue, and become a class-A cumdump for his holy seed!

“Oh! Fuck Bella!” Narcissa moaned out, throwing her head back as she was unable to stop the drool from escaping her mouth, “This is Heaven! I want to serve him and do anything he requires! I want to... oh God just reached my womb! I want to worship HIM in every way!” She yelled out, her pupils being replaced by bright pink hearts that continued to grow and pulsate.

Pulling her tongue out of the Lord’s ass for a second Bellatrix replied, “Maybe if we are worthy enough God will bless us with children... just imagine Cissy... another two perfect girls for us to teach how to worship our Lord!”

Narcissa shivered violently, but it wasn’t out of disgust, it was out of pure pleasure as those sinful thoughts were burnt into her mind, “Oh Bella you nasty bitch!” She called out.

Looking down at her Lord, she couldn’t help but to have this brilliant smile on her face as she saw the happiness that was being exuded by her young God.

She loved that her pussy was putting such a huge smile on his face. 

But what happened next turned Narcissa Black from a fellow worshiper to  an insanely devoted acolyte. 

“Cissy.”

Only one word but the reaction was immediate for Narcissa, “OH MY GOD!” She screamed out in pure happiness as the knowledge that her Lord’s first words to her was her pet name – or possibly, even his very first words to begin with!

Eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue lolling out of her mouth uselessly as her Lord filled her with more cum in one load then her now ex-husband had put in her in their entire marriage.

By the time Narcissa’s orgasm was done she was thoroughly insane just like her sister. 

Instantly she started peppering her Lords body with kisses and was saying things like; “I love you my Lord, my savior, my everything! I will serve you in every way possible.” As she was licking the toddler’s nipples. Bellatrix looked on with an almost manic glee  from her Lord’s asshole. 

“It’s so nice when family goes to church together.” Was the off-hand comment that Bellatrix made as she saw how happy her sister had become in such a small amount of time.


End file.
